


Jealousy

by noplacespecial



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom has never been a jealous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched CSI on-and-off for years, but just recently I got into it hardcore. This is by no means my first fanfic, but indeed my first venture into CSI. And hopefully I'm here to stay - these characters are just irresistible!

**Disclaimer:** Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, and Catherine Willows are the property of CBS, Anthony E. Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer, etc. No copyright infringement is intended.

~*~

Grissom has never been a jealous man, yet he's undeniably bothered by the attention Nick affords Sara - hand at her waist, warmth in his voice, laughing at her jokes.

He's in his office sulking when she bursts through the door; eyes blazing, fingers splayed across her hips.

"You're an idiot," she says matter-of-factly. Grissom blinks. "Nick and Catherine have been sleeping together for months."

…Oh.

He watches her retreat thoughtfully, hand already reaching for a pencil. A bit of rearranging to tonight's schedule - maybe he won't send Nick on those four trick rolls in a row after all.


End file.
